Memories
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Mientras Lenalee cuida de un herido Lavi comienza a recordar los eventos mas recientes en su vida, entre ellos todas las veces que el pelirrojo la apoyo y estuvo con ella ¡Lavi x Lenalee! ¡reviews please!


**¡Hola! jejeje tenía bastante tiempo que no publicaba nada para -Man pero pues esta vez les traigo un pequeño... ¿drabble? perdón que no sepa diferenciar n_nU**

**En fin, como sabrán ni ningun personaje de los aqui mencionados me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino-sama a la cual le deseo mucha, pero MUCHA salud para que pueda continuar con este genial manga ¿no lo creen así?**

**Bueno por el momento no tengo nada mas que decir así que los dejo leer**

* * *

~Memories~

_Lenalee POV~_

Todos los exorcistas habíamos salido a diferentes misiones desde hace ya una semana.

Para desgracia de Allen-kun y también de Kanda los dos tenían que ir a Italia juntos, mientras que por otro lado Krory y Chaoji se dirigieron a Rusia, Marie y Miranda fueron a Alemania y finalmente Lavi y yo salimos rumbo a Francia.

En la misión nos descuidamos y fuimos emboscados por varios Akumas de Nivel 4 y algunos de Nivel 3, apenas y fuimos capaces de sobrevivir pero Lavi sufrió heridas bastante graves por lo que ahora me encuentro aquí en una cabaña en medio del bosque curándolo.

-Tienes que recuperarte- dije mientras miraba al chico dormido en una cama y con varios vendajes cubriéndolo, tome delicadamente su mano al tiempo de que unas lagrimas surcaban mi rostro -"_Si no fuera tan débil_"-

O-o-o-o-o-FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

Nos encontrábamos caminando en dirección al bosque. Según las personas del pueblo más cercano habían ocurrido misteriosas desapariciones y avistamientos de criaturas extrañas, eso sin contar la destrucción de los otros pueblos. Sentía pena por ellos, todos los días moría gente inocente y la que sobrevivía tenía miedo

Al entrar inmediatamente sentí escalofríos, el bosque era demasiado oscuro y daba un aire bastante tétrico

-¿Te sucede algo Lenalee?- me pregunto Lavi mirándome fijamente y con curiosidad

-N-No, no es nada- le respondí mientras sonreía forzosamente, por su rostro al parecer no me creyó

Continuamos caminando hasta que los Akumas aparecieron, comenzamos a luchar aunque era evidente que ellos tenían la ventaja pero aun asi decidimos no darnos por vencidos. Al principio estaba aterrada de pelear, recordaba mi batalla contra aquel Akuma de Nivel 3 y después la invasión del Nivel 4 a las instalaciones de la Orden. Fue en ese instante, ya no quedaban muchos, cuando destruí al ultimo de Nivel 3 un Nivel 4 me iba a atacar por la espalda pero Lavi se interpuso y todo el daño lo recibió él; al verlo realmente herido termine con los que faltaban y lo empecé a curar, sus heridas eran muy graves, si no actuaba rápido moriría… fue un alivio que en la lejanía vislumbrara esta cabaña

O-o-o-o-o-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-o-o-o-o-O

-En estos momentos agradezco que solo fuera un golpe y no veneno- me consolé sonriendo tristemente, había sido por mi culpa. Odiaba que al final todos terminaran protegiéndome, quería dejar de ser dependiente, quería mirar al frente sin temor de lo que fuera a ocurrir

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a recordar todas las veces que me has brindado tu apoyo.

Cuando nos enfrentamos con la Noah de la lujuria y nos separo de Allen-kun y Krory, tu me cuidaste y atendiste cuando me dio esa fiebre y cuando Mimi el Akuma que servia a Lulubell nos ataco, después con lo que ocurrió en el barco de Anita-san me sentí tan mal al pensar que Allen-kun había muerto, fue esa la primera vez que me gritaste pero aun asi eso me sirvió de mucho, estaba siendo egoísta y solo pensaba en mi mundo nunca tome en cuenta lo que tu y los demás sentían

Decidí seguir adelante y me enfrente a Eshii. Me dije a mi misma que te daría las gracias justo antes de realizar el _Tetsukase_, sentía una presión enorme y las llamas que me quemaban, mi cabello largo y sedoso que tanto les gustaba a ti y a mi hermano desapareció. Todo ese calor desapareció en un instante y sentía algo entre cálido y frio envolviéndome, era mi _Inocencia_. Comencé a moverme tratando de abrir los ojos, un haz de luz me hizo aun mas difícil el cumplir mi cometido, escuche voces a mi alrededor y sentía que mi espalda chocaba contra una superficie plana y fría. Con dificultad abrí los ojos y lo primero que pude ver fue tu rostro preocupado, me habías tomado entre tus brazos dándome una sensación de protección, el sentimiento me venció y entre lagrimas te pregunte si seguía siendo parte de este mundo, tus ojos brillaron amenazantes con también soltar gotas saladas y me abrazaste diciéndome que era una tonta.

Cuando estuve en la enfermería del barco Miranda me contó que estabas angustiado porque aun no regresaba y que derribaste a toda la tripulación solo por ir a buscarme, sonreía cálidamente -"Q_ue lindo de tu parte_"-

Y como olvidar lo del Arca de Noé, cuando el Conde destruyo todo lo que había en Edo, intentaste salvarme pero la energía que había lanzado nuestro enemigo fue más fuerte e hizo que soltara tu martillo. No se cuanto tiempo pase inconsciente, tal vez unos segundos o minutos, pero me di cuenta que estaba atrapada en un cristal, de nuevo mi _Inocencia_ había actuado por su cuenta salvándome; No tuve mucho tiempo para sentirme aliviada pues Tyki Mikk y Skin Boric se acercaban, pensé que ese seria mi final pero tu y Kanda se interpusieron en su camino y comenzaron a luchar. De nueva cuenta el alivio no me duro, el Conde del Milenio había traspasado la barrera de cristal que formo mi _Inocencia_ y se encontraba a punto de destruirme, una capa de un blanco como la nieve salió de la nada alejando al Conde de mi. No podía creerlo ¡era Allen-kun!

Todos los exorcistas no reunimos bajo lo que parecía ser un puente, estábamos felices pero preocupados, seria todo un reto salir de Japón en esas condiciones. Lero salió de un túnel jalándome con él, ustedes no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados y se adentraron en ese misterioso conducto. Habíamos entrado al Arca, en el territorio enemigo

Recuerdo como en la primera habitación Kanda tomo la iniciativa de luchar con Skin Boric, Allen-kun no estaba de acuerdo y dijo que también se quedaría; Kanda no es bueno trabajando en equipo, lo se, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y es como un segundo hermano para mi. Usando a Mugen como amenaza nos saco de la habitación, confiaba en él pero también sentía temor

Mas adelante cuando Krory decidió pelear con Jasdebi, me puse necia con regresar por él pero Allen-kun me hizo entrar en razón, ambos me dijeron que confiara en los que se habían quedado atrás. Subiendo por unas escaleras Allen-kun me pregunto lo que haría regresando al cuartel, por instinto respondí que entrenaría, tu reacción fue bastante rápida diciendo que "_si no decía cosas mas atractivas no iba a conseguir novio_" cuando te tome por las ropas y te miraba fijamente comenzaste a balbucear y a sonrojarte, en ese momento no supe como interpretarlo pero creo que ahora ya lo entiendo mejor –"_Me gustas_"-

Finalmente entramos en la ultima habitación en ella se encontraban Road Kamelot y Tyki Mikk. Cuando Road dijo que las otras habitaciones habían sido descargadas en la nueva Arca me sentí realmente mal, una parte de mi mundo se hacia añicos y tu como siempre me tratabas de sacarme adelante. Posiblemente lo que mas me dolió fue cuando ella tomo posesión de tu mente y te obligo a pelear con Allen-kun, eres una persona fuerte y no dejaste que te controlaran por eso usaste el Sello de Fuego en ti mismo si no hubiera sido por él te hubieras hecho mucho mas daño del que ya tenias.

Muchas cosas sucedieron esa vez: el despertar del Noah de Tyki, la aparición del General Cross y el recuperar el Arca y el Huevo. Habíamos conseguido de menos retrasar los planes del Conde, así que haciendo uso del "_Arca Blanca_" regresamos a los cuarteles, todos estaban felices de vernos con vida

No nos habíamos recuperado de una batalla cuando comenzó otra, la aparición del primer Nivel 4 realmente causo mucho daño, perdimos a varios de los nuestros. Komui-niisan nos encerró a ti y a mi en la enfermería, había dicho que sin la _Inocencia_ solo seriamos un estorbo, yo se que no era por eso, él no quería vernos heridos. Pero aun así el Inspector Leverrier fue a la enfermería para que me sincronizara con mi _Inocencia_ una vez más y así luchar como la exorcista que soy. La jefa de enfermeras y tu intentaron hacerlo desistir de esa idea, pero al final yo misma me levante dispuesta a intentar sincronizarme. No me dejaste sola y me seguiste diciendo que no ibas a interferir pero que te permitiera estar a mi lado –"_Un bookman que tiene un gran corazón_"-

Al llegar donde Hevlaska y las _Inocencias_ se encontraban, Allen-kun, Kanda y tu lucharon con el Nivel 4 para ganar tiempo. Le entregue mi vida y mis sentimientos a la _Inocencia_ y mis _Dark Boots_ resurgieron aun mas poderosas de lo que eran. Allen-kun y yo, los únicos poseedores de la _Inocencia_ en ese momento nos enfrentamos con ese Akuma destruyéndolo con ayuda del General Cross, dándonos cuenta de que nuestro refugio ya no era seguro decidimos cambiarnos de Cuartel y comenzar de nuevo. Nuestra batalla contra el Conde del Milenio y la Familia Noah aun no ha terminado

Dejo de divagar en mi mente al darme cuenta de que estas despertando, al parecer te molesta la poca luz que entra en la cabaña

-¿Cómo te encuentras Lavi?- te pregunto preocupada

-Bien… gracias a ti- dices sonriendo débilmente

Vaya, por un momento no se que decir, pero me acuerdo de algo

-Gracias- te contesto algo sonrojada pero con una brillante sonrisa

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?- preguntas sin entender

-Por todo lo que has hecho por mí- te contesto mientras me paro y me dirijo a la puerta, creo que entendiste lo que quise decir ya que al mirarte de reojo te veo sonriendo con más fuerza

* * *

**Jejeje a decir verdad este trabajo ya estaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razon nunca lo publique... de igual forma aproveche y le corregí algunos (¡Muchisimos!) errores, aunque ni con eso quedo decente u.u**

**Como sea todos los comentarios son bien recibidos, de verdad que cuando veo uno en mi bandeja de entrada me siento muy feliz TTwTT**

**Bueno por el momento los dejo, cuidense mucho ¡adios!**


End file.
